Love Knows No Boundaries REDONE!
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: This is the redone version of Love Knows No Boundaries. It is much better written and has more detail in it. I prefer this one compared to the first. Summary...Kagome and Bankotsu getting alone? Is the world going crazy? Living life alongside a killer? RR
1. Fraternizing With the Enemy?

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be the mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Fraternizing With the Enemy?**

The sun shines brightly, the sky is a bright blue, and puffy white cloud float through the air; seldom, but visible. From that, you can probably get the picture that it is a beautiful day. More than beautiful, it is the type of day that everyone, who likes these types of days, hopes for. But for one girl, this day is the pits. That girl is none other than the normally cheerful priestess often seen with Inuyasha and the gang. Unfortunately, as said before, she is not so cheerful on this day.

"How dare they?" Kagome screams towards the heavens, fury shining in her normally bright, chocolate brown eyes. The rage hidden beneath their surface, however, dulls them to a more dark-brown coffee color. Not exactly like black coffee, but darker than chocolate, that's for sure. With a slight growl, she kicks a rock at the tree nearest to her, only standing a few feet in front of her.

"How dare 'who'?"

Kagome involuntarily freezes at the voice. She can easily recognize it. How couldn't she? She has heard him a few times this month. Her eyes lighten back to the chocolate color as they flood with tears of fear and, still her earlier emotions, betrayal. _How could they leave me all alone? An-and now _Bankotsu_ shows up! _She lets her gaze scan the surrounding area, hoping she can spot the mercenary leader. That way, she might have some warning when he decides to finish her off.

"Over here!" Bankotsu cheerfully teases, waving his hand slightly. A cocky grin appears on his lips as she finally turns her fearful gaze towards him. He brushes his hands against his white pants, dusting them off as he pushes himself up off of the ground where he had just been leaning against the Bone-eaters' Well. Once up, he gently repeats the process with his blue and white printed haori. His cerulean eyes regard her in a childish manner, his mind clicking things together; though he doesn't really care that she's Inuyasha's wench. No…there's something he'd prefer to know even more.

"Where is that damned half-dog?" Bankotsu questions, not even caring that he's completely open for any attack that could come at him. No, he'd sense if someone else was near (and the closest person was in the village), and he isn't scared of her, due to her being unarmed. It's rare you find your enemy's wench completely alone and unarmed, but he didn't bother with any thoughts of killing her. Nope, he wants to relax today, so he won't do any killing. Even though that is relaxing to him to; that's not the kind of relaxation he feels like having today.

"He has a name!" Kagome cries out. Suddenly, realizing her actions, she plasters a hand over her mouth and closes her eyes in fear of him getting a little annoyed at her like Inuyasha obviously would have. Peeking one eye open, she notices he's now sitting on the edge of the well, waiting quite patiently for her answer. "It isn't any of your business…" she mutters coldly, glaring at him. Her hand slips back to her side. _I better watch what I say…he can kill me any time he wants!_

Bankotsu's blue eyes widen slightly, amusement visible from even Kagome's position at nearly half the field's width away. Suddenly, a bright smile/smirk crosses his lips and he chuckles softly to himself. "Now that isn't what I'd expect from someone so obviously terrified of me. Kagome, about to protest at being scared of him, closes her mouth, knowing that she _is _scared of him. Bankotsu grins at her lack of response, knowing that she isn't going to attempt to deny the truth. "You have a good attitude. Don't force me to get the information out of you through pain, would'ya? I'm not here to kill him, you or anyone for that matter. I just want a day off. Now, you have two choices: tell me where he is, or ruin my day by forcing me to get it out of you. Pick one…" Bankotsu instructs, his happy presence slowly dieing into a bitter one. He pushes himself back to his feet, his fingers running along Banryuu's handle. When she doesn't reply, he frowns. "Pick one or two. If you don't pick either, I'll simply have to do number two. And neither of us would want that to happen, now would we?" he growls out.

"Uh, um…" Kagome starts, not knowing what to say. Tears sting at her eyes and she falls to her knees, causing Bankotsu to stumble slightly backwards. Luckily, he catches himself before he fell back into the well and straight down to hang around with the demon bones lying there. Kagome sobs softly, hugging herself close as she sits on the ground where she had fallen. "I-I don't know!" she finally answers, her voice strained slightly from each sob that escapes her throat. "H-he and the others…th-they left m-me behind!" she hiccups.

"H-huh?" Bankotsu stutters, suddenly feeling rather nervous and awkward. Honestly, he's not used to having women suddenly break down in front of him when he tells them he _doesn't _want to kill them. "I-I see…" he says, leaving Banryuu behind him and walking towards her. He stands only a few feet away from the crying priestess, not sure what to do. "H-hey now! D-don't cry, Priestess!" he protests awkwardly, never before in his life put in the position of comforting other than the few times he'd tease Jakotsu back to his air-headedness. He doubts that this would work on Kagome, though.

"W-why do you c-care?" she snaps at him, peeking at him from underneath her thick, raven-black bangs. Bankotsu steps back, surprised. He tries comforting her and she snaps at him? She's INSANE!

Bankotsu huffs slightly before kneeling in front of her. He sighs heavily, his eyes slipping closed as he runs a hand through his bangs. _Why am I even doing this? I should just kill her. _He reopens his eyes and gasps softly. Her brown eyes stare straight into his own, fear evident in the chocolate orbs. Closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly, he reopens his eyes and meets her gaze carefully until she looks away. "I try to comfort you only to get my head bitten off…" he comments to her, sighing slightly. Gently tilting her head up with one finger, he forces her to meet his eyes again. "I wonder if I should bother helping you…" he says softly, nearly under his breath. Do to their close proximity, though, she can here him as clearly as if her were talking to her in a normal tone. "I want to know this, however; why did your group leave you behind?" For some reason unbeknownst to himself, his voice is much softer than it usually is.

Kagome gasps softly, his breath gently hitting her face. Unlike what most people think, his breath doesn't have a foul scent to it, unless you count the slight hint of sake. Surprising, seeing as this is the feudal era. Then again, their hair here is incredibly soft when the chances of good conditioner are rather slim.

"Well?" Bankotsu urges her to answer, but she stays silent. Bankotsu's mind clicks with understanding. "Y-you don't know, do you, Priestess?" he questions her softly. She nods, her eyes still showing fear. She nearly jumps out of her skin when he gently lays his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Like I said, I'm not here to attack…" the mercenary reassures her, a slight smile tugging at his lips. It disappears with a faint sigh. "That's not what a team should do to a member…" he whispers to her. Again, his breath hits her face. "A team is something like a family; to me, at least. As in a family, you need to be able to give your life to any of the members at not even a second's thought. You need to be able to trust everyone around you; include each member in on the plans and actions. Most of all, you need to feel something positive towards the other members. Your group seems to be missing this…"

Kagome, shaking at how close she is to the killer, averts her eyes from his when his finger leaves her chin. "It does…" she agrees, tears still slipping from her eyes. "…it really does, doesn't it?" She thinks his words through carefully. Tears continue to fall as her arms tighten around her form.

"Something I wouldn't put any of my members through, that's for sure…" Bankotsu whispers out, not even being able to imagine doing what her group did. He…just couldn't do something like that. As corny as this sounds, with the Shichinintai it is 'one for all, and all for one.' "But cheer up! They'll figure out what they did, at least the demon slayer and monk will. Can't make any promises of 'Trasha, however!" he teases, nudging her slightly with the palm of his hand. "It'll be ok…" He pushes himself to his feet and takes a step back, smiling down at the girl rubbing her eyes from the liquid. Still smiling, he offers her his hand.

"Th-thank-you…" she murmurs, setting her hand in his and allowing him to pull her up. The wrist guards that cover from his forearm to part of his hand feels smooth against her skin; a slight chill to the metal-like material. She removes her hand when she is on her feet, still afraid of the powerful human in front of her.

Bankotsu moves his hand in a brushing off manner; brushing off her thanks, that is. "You know, I can understand the pain this is causing. And don't even try to tell that this sure as hell don't hurt!" he warns in a kind manner when she tries to open her mouth to protest. When she lets her mouth close, he smiles slightly. "Good. As I was saying, I can understand. I-I was abandoned when I was young…back when I was still alive. A long time ago…before the gang joined up; hell, before I met Jakky even. Uh, Jakotsu that is." He shakes his head, snapping himself from the sudden memories of the past. "But anyway, I can understand…" he tells her, the soft smile reappearing on his lips.

Regarding him with suspicion, Kagome worries her teeth on her lower lip slightly. "Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't we enemies?" she finally questions, her voice shaky at what he might say and/or do. Steeling herself, she meets his blue eyes with her own resolved brown ones; forcing herself to not show fear when she earnestly wants to turn away from his calm gaze.

"Hmm…good question…" Bankotsu drawls moving back to where his halberd is. Pausing a few feet away, he turns to look over his shoulder towards her. "I would most likely answer 'because we're not enemies.' Yeah…that's what I'll say…" he shakes his head slightly, turning away from her again. He sighs softly and, with one hand, lifts his sword off of the ground and onto his shoulder, only the armor and his flesh buffering the heavy blade from his shoulder bone. She gives him a confused look when her turns around to face her again, the sword rested gently against his shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, don't get it?" She shakes her head slightly, not understanding how exactly he can claim that they're not enemies. "It's quite simple, really. I'm 'Trasha's enemy; not yours. 'Trasha is my enemy; not you. Get it?"

"No…" she whispers, hugging herself close again, desperately trying to make sense of his words. They seem to…mean something important…something she should learn for farther on.

Bankotsu shakes his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "Don't fret about it…" he advises, smirking his normal cocky smirk. "Just remember this. You're stopping Naraku from becoming a full-demon, no?" She nods, determination visible in her eyes. Bankotsu chuckles softly. _She shows her emotions so openly…I've seen sadness, fear, determination, confusion, anger, betrayal…what I want to see is her smile. _Bankotsu shakes his head again, trying to dislodge those sudden and confusing thoughts from his quick, albeit twisted, mind. "Then this will work. Just remember what 'Trasha wants it for. The undead priestess told me his wish. Just…just think it through…you'll understand. Maybe soon, maybe too late. You will understand, though."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kagome breathes out, not understanding why he is saying this confusing drabble. She shakes her head, trying to make sense of his words but failing miserably. "What are you talking about?" she repeats. She holds her hands over her heart, confused beyond confusion.

"Like I said, you'll understand…" Suddenly he cuts off and flushes red slightly. Rubbing his free hand on the back of the neck, Bankotsu shows only embarrassment in his actions. "Err…what's you name? I don't think I remember from any of the battles with me an' 'Trasha…" he says, chuckling awkwardly.

The futuristic-priestess blinks slightly, before smiling softly at his childishness. "It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," she informs him, giggling slightly from behind her hand. _This guy is like a little kid! It's hard to believe he's a feared mercenary leader…but…he is one…_

Bankotsu laughs softly and gives her a bright, carefree grin. "Ok, then!" he laughs out, closing his eyes as he smiles. Running his free hand along his haori and pants, he brushes any of the remaining dirt off of the white cloth. "See you later, Kagome!" he says, giving a half-wave as he steps beside her carefully.

Kagome can feel the wind pass as he walks toward the forest leading away from the village and well. She turns slowly, catching sight of the braid bouncing against his back slightly as he strolls away from the clearing. She clutches her hands in front of her chest again, watching his with confused, but comforted eyes. She watches as his white clothing starts to fade into the dense forest. She can feel the warmth of where his breath had landed on her face; the warmth of where his finger had tilted her head up; the warmth where he rested his hand on her shoulder as he told her he understood the pain she felt. Her shoulder tingles slightly from the memory. "Th-thank-you, Bankotsu…" she whispers, knowing he can't hear her.

_**

* * *

**_

Wow! This has A LOT more detail and information in it! Even the title changed! Wo0t! This is a fair-good chapter! Much better than the first one…


	2. Life Goes On

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be the mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Life Goes On**

Kagome had to talk to either old lady Kaede or be bored for the rest of the day. Actually, even talking to the elderly priestess was a bit boring so, in other words, the entire day, save for her talk with Bankotsu, was boring. The gang didn't show up until late next morning, leaving Kagome alone for a long time to think through the mercenary's words, to no avail, and about they're ditching her. Let's just say, the longer she thought about it, the angrier she became.

That probably explains why Kagome and Inuyasha are arguing angrily like they are so early in the day. I mean, usually their arguments start after noon or so. So this one is quite early, seeing as it is about 10 AM.

Kagome, not backing down from the angry hanyou in front of her, glares coldly at the white-haired half dog-demon. After facing Bankotsu like yesterday, she could easily face Inuyasha. "You left me all alone, Inuyasha! Of course I am angry!" she screams at him, keeping her brown eyes firmly focused his gold ones. "Do you understand how BORED I was? Do you understand how LONELY I felt? Of course you wouldn't because YOU weren't the one LEFT BEHIND!" she yells, glaring at him. Before Inuyasha can even retaliate, she uttered his dreaded word. "Sit, Inuyasha…" she mutters. Kneeling, she questions him sweetly, "Now what did you want to say?"

"You're too damned slow and we got twice the distance than if you came!" he growls out, muffled as he yells with his face smashed into the ground from his fall. He pushes himself to his feet, not noticing the sudden dark aura around the 15-year-old girl. He almost has his foot out of the crater. "Damned word…" he mutters darkly.

Kagome slowly has a sly grin cross her lips. She chuckles softly under her breath, too soft for even the hanyou to hear. She gently tugs on his hair, gaining his attention as she completely wipes the smile off of her lips and the amusement from her eyes. "Inuyasha…which word?" she whispers, earning a nervous whimper from the boy. "Which word is so 'damned' as you say? I-is it…SIT?" She cuts off her cute act as soon as she spits out the word of refinement. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" she hollers, driving Inuyasha further and further into the ground with each word.

"Wow…seems like she's going to keep that up for a while!" Miroku notes, watching as the tiny girl hollers the word over and over as Inuyasha gets driven further and further into the dirt. Miroku chuckles softly, smiling lightly. "If this keeps up, Inuyasha will have, literally, dug his own grave seeing as he is the one who got Kagome this upset..." He sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm just glad I apologized as soon as we got back…" he mutters to the woman standing beside him.

Sango sighs slightly and leans against the monk's shoulder. She gently moves until she is sitting with her back pressed against his arm, her head resting slightly on his shoulder. "Yup…" she yawns softly. She pulls out her pony-tail. She was still in her demon slayer outfit, seeing as they had just got back. "And the only reason we went a bit quicker, was that he gave us no time for rest…" she murmurs, using the monk as her pillow as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

'Hmm…" Miroku hums, looking down at the sleeping woman. Surprisingly, he doesn't do anything perverted. No, he actually scoops her up bridal style and carries her into Kaede's hut where he lies her down on the futon on the ground. He smiles down at her, kissing her on the forehead before walking back out. Nobody is in the hut, so he has deemed it safe to show a bit of his emotion towards the woman. "Sleep well, Sango…" he whispers, walking back outside.

After two hours, allowing Sango, Shippo and Kirara rest, the group found themselves walking away from the homey village and towards the area opposite of where the gang had headed when Kagome wasn't with them. Kagome rode her bicycle, still too mad at Inuyasha to ride on his back, while Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode on the demon cat, as Inuyasha ran on ahead of them like usual. Sango had Shippo keeping watch on the monk to make sure he didn't start to do anything perverted. Poor Miroku was being trapped with a snitch.

Inuyasha suddenly halts, an annoyed expression on his face. He turns to look at the girl riding the modern contraption, his nose twitching ever-so-slightly from whatever is in front of them. "Kagome, do you sense jewel shards?" he questions, turning back to glare at the rode ahead of them. A low growl catches in his throat as he watches for any sign of what he caught.

Kagome starts, looking around carefully. Her eyes catch a sudden purple glow from where Inuyasha is glaring, her eyes shutting from the brightness of the jewel shards. "Yes…and there seems to be close to 8 or so!" she cries, wincing as she lowers her vision slightly against the glow. Soon, she is used to it, and she looks towards it again. "I think there is ten, Inuyasha!"

"It's the Shichinintai!" Inuyasha spits out, glaring at the direction. "I don't think they notice us, let's sneak up on them!" he orders, motioning for them to go quietly. With a soft padding noise, he darts ahead. The others quickly follow, not wanting to be late for this fight. It's probably going to be the last one with the Shichinintai.

Inuyasha jumps into the clearing, startling the three surviving members of the mercenary group. Grabbing a missile-like weapon from beside him, Renkotsu is up and shooting to keep Inuyasha at bay as the other two set down their sake cups and get ready for battle. Jakotsu quickly drops the cup and pulls Jakotsutou from its sheath. He moves in front of Bankotsu in a protecting way as Bankotsu shakes off the surprise of having their greatest enemy simply pop out of the trees.

"Well, now we don't have to search for him…" Bankotsu offers slightly, shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip from his sake. Suddenly, he tosses it behind him and pushes himself to his feet. Grabbing the sake bottle, he takes a swig before setting it back down and sealing it. He sets it behind the large boulder he had been sitting on and his fingers dance over Banryuu's hilt before closing around it and pulling it up. "Well, well, well!" he laughs, spinning Banryuu above his head with one hand, relieving some of the stiffness in his arms and back.

Inuyasha grins as Bankotsu finally gets up to battle. "Ready to fight?" he growls cockily at the Shichinintai leader, pushing Jakotsu aside roughly. Ignoring the feminine man's indignant cries of fury, Inuyasha stops and holds his sword out in a threatening manner.

Bankotsu laughs sharply, walking over and helping Jakotsu up from the bush Inuyasha had pushed him into. "Heh, you know I'm always ready to fight!" he chuckles, removing his hand from Jakotsu's and setting it with his other hand on Banryuu's hilt, he matches Inuyasha's menacing action. Quickly running to the side, so they're away from the others, they meet with clashing swords. Inuyasha quite blatantly insults Bankotsu, while the 17-year-old meets each insult with a cocky, but witty, remark of his own.

Jakotsu shakes his head, smiling at his kind leader. Suddenly he spins and attacks Sango, seeing as Renkotsu and Miroku are already in a heated battle. "Always stuck with the wench!" he whines, keeping the snake-sword's attacks sharp and unpredictable. He ignores Sango's protests of not being enough of a fight for the feminine man, simply flicking the sword towards her; dancing it around her. "Shut up and die!" he orders her, keeping his attacks sudden.

"Sorry, but I don't think I want to!" Sango cries, jumping onto Kirara's back and easily keeping away from the Jakotsutou too easily when Jakotsu thinks about it.

Meanwhile, Renkotsu and Miroku are sharing blow to blow. No matter what either of them do, neither can get a good attack on the other. They're evenly matched, much to Renkotsu's ever growing annoyance.

Kagome can only watch one battle, though. The one between Inuyasha and Bankotsu got her attention more than any of the other ones. She just doesn't know who she wants to win. Inuyasha is her group leader, but is doing a lousy job. He only cares about himself…and Kikyo. Bankotsu, on the other hand, is her enemy. Although he is much kinder than Inuyasha, he is a mercenary; meaning he kills for money. But…he _is _much kinder than Inuyasha, seeing how hard Jakotsu and Renkotsu are fighting to help him out; how Renkotsu and Jakotsu immediately covered him. They would only protect him if they care, and trust, him. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and she only fight to get back the jewel for different reasons. They don't fight to save Inuyasha…they fight to save themselves. There is no trust in their group when it comes to Inuyasha. She is torn.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha take turns blocking and attacking; they're both incredibly well matched. Neither can get the other to fall back even an inch. Bankotsu has the advantage, though, seeing as he has a much higher endurance rate, though. Eventually, even Inuyasha's demon strength will run out; he doesn't have the battle experience that Bankotsu does. He, and his brothers, fight entire armies in one battle. They know what it feels like to go past their endurance limits. Inuyasha is panting heavily, while Bankotsu's breathing is barely even irregular.

"Tired already, Mutt?" Bankotsu questions, grinning as he blocks the next flurry of attacks with a simple motion. Quickly hitting Inuyasha's sword to the side, effectively stopping the attacks, he goes in for the kill himself. Holding his halberd with a light touch, he swings it down at the hanyou quickly and carefully. Sniggering when Inuyasha lifts the sword to protect himself, Bankotsu keeps attacking. "It's not like you to be this utterly weak, 'Trasha! What's going on?" he laughs, easily avoiding the lone attack Inuyasha sneaks in. "Come on! Fight back!" Bankotsu orders, removing one hand from the heavy and large blade to punch the half dog-demon in the face.

"Damn you, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha growls, flipping so he's a little bit of a distance away. Charging up his demonic energy, Inuyasha quickly brings his sword down in a fluid motion, smirking confidently at the Shichinintai leader. "WIND SCAR!" he cries, much to the surprise of the surviving Shichinintai.

"N-no! D-Dragon Power!" Bankotsu starts. The burst of energy from the demon halberd comes too late, though. The normally powerful burst of magenta energy is easily swept up into the wind scar due to it being weakened from being too rushed. Bankotsu's eyes widen as he pulls his halberd up to protect himself. Due to attacking at the last minute, though, he can't hide behind the large sword like he did before. The attack comes straight for him.

"Nii-sama!" Renkotsu cries, not knowing what to do. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to get in the way soon enough. Even if he decided to give his life for his leader, which he doesn't, he wouldn't be able to get there in time. He'd be too late and Bankotsu would be killed. He freezes to the spot, unsure of what he can do, if anything. Miroku pauses, too, not taking the chance to kill the open Shichinintai second-in-command.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu starts running, tears stinging his eyes at the knowledge that he won't make it in time. "BANKOTSU!" he cries, falling to his knees and hugging himself close as tears slip from his eyes. The feminine man closes his eyes, not wanting to see his closest and most trusted friend die while he could do nothing to avert the attack. "…don't die…y-you can't die…not now…n-not here…NOT LIKE THIS!" Jakotsu chokes out, terrified for his friend's life. "…please d-don't…d-die…" he whispers.

Sango halts, not wanting to attack the broken Shichinintai member. She watches in shock as the attack nears Bankotsu, his eyes widened in fear as his hand tries moving the halberd to cover himself. _He won't make it in time…_

Kagome stares in horror, not knowing what to do. _H-he's the enemy! _She is mentally torn and everything is happening in slow motion. A memory pops into her mind of the day before.

_He stands only a few feet away from the crying priestess, not sure what to do. "H-hey now! D-don't cry, Priestess!" he protests awkwardly._

"_Calm down. Like I said, I'm not here to attack…" the mercenary reassures her, a slight smile tugging at his lips._

"_A team is something like a family; to me, at least. As in a family, you need to be able to give your life to any of the members at not even a second's thought. You need to be able to trust everyone around you; include each member in on the plans and actions. Most of all, you need to feel something positive towards the other members. Your group seems to be missing this…"_

"_You know, I can understand the pain this is causing. And don't even try to tell that this sure as hell don't hurt!" he warns in a kind manner when she tries to open her mouth to protest. When she lets her mouth close, he smiles slightly. "Good. As I was saying, I can understand. I-I was abandoned when I was young…back when I was still alive. A long time ago…before the gang joined up; hell, before I met Jakky even. Uh, Jakotsu that is." He shakes his head, snapping himself from the sudden memories of the past. "But anyway, I can understand…" he tells her, the soft smile reappearing on his lips._

_Regarding him with suspicion, Kagome worries her teeth on her lower lip slightly. "Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't we enemies?"_

_Pausing a few feet away, he turns to look over his shoulder towards her. "I would most likely answer 'because we're not enemies.' Yeah…that's what I'll say…" he shakes his head slightly, turning away from her again. "I'm 'Trasha's enemy; not yours. 'Trasha is my enemy; not you."_

Kagome knows what she has to do. Pulling out an arrow, she quickly sets it against her bow and fires toward Bankotsu. The people around her blink, not knowing why she is so ready to kill the mercenary leader. Meeting blue eyes with her own chocolate ones, she smiles softly. _Make this were, Bankotsu…_

Bankotsu grins, knowing what she is trying to do. He leans back just as the arrow comes, avoiding it by a hair. Kagome's arrow, cutting in front, purifies Inuyasha's wind scar, halting the attack completely. Inuyasha gapes at her openly, Miroku and Sango blink in shock, Shippo is utterly confused, Kirara stands in front of her in a protective stance, Jakotsu bites down a cry of relief, Renkotsu falls to his knees in reassurance of his leader's safety, and Bankotsu smiles slightly.

"What the hell did you do that for, Kagome?" Inuyasha snaps. He glares at her, his rage at almost having finished Bankotsu off only to have his comrade stop him. "I almost had him so why did you have to interfere?" he growls. As he turns back to the mercenary, he pulls his sword up, ready to fight again. He's surprised to see an annoyed expression on the 17-year-old's expression.

"That really takes the cake, Half-Dog!" Bankotsu retorts bitterly, gently running his hand along his braid in an attempt to relieve some of the annoyance eating him inside. When Inuyasha gives him a confused look, Bankotsu bites back a sharp laugh. Releasing his braid and tossing it behind him, he hefts up Banryuu with one hand and glares at Inuyasha. "Can you honestly not see it?" he questions, exasperation noticeable in his voice and his cerulean eyes. Biting back an insult, Bankotsu motions to Kagome. "She's terrified of you. That's not very team-ish, is it?" he questions, smiling slightly when Jakotsu hurries to him and buries his head into the braided boy's chest. Kneeling slightly, as does the older boy, he lets his sword drop to the ground as he gently hugs the feminine man.

"Hah! You're open, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha laughs, getting ready to hack through the both of them. Suddenly, he gets blocked by a sudden explosion. Looking up, Inuyasha glares at Renkotsu, who had jumped in-between Inuyasha and the Shichinintai leader and third-in-command. "Get outta my way!"

"I'm not going to let you kill my comrades, Inuyasha…" Renkotsu warns, positioning himself so the two are completely protected by his body. He stands far enough in front of them so that if, and when, he is attacked, they won't be at risk. Renkotsu's ice blue eyes narrow slightly as Inuyasha's grip tightens on Tessaiga's hilt.

"I…th-thought you were g-going to d-die again, B-Bankotsu!" Jakotsu chokes out, crying into his best friend's chest. His hands clutch the front of the white and blue printed haori tightly, not wanting to let go. He's too scared that the same thing is going to happen again. "D-don't d-die…don't…" he whispers, looking up at his leader with watery eyes. Tears slip down his cheeks, smearing the faint make-up he has on.

"Shh, Jakky. I'm ok! Look!" Bankotsu laughs, tapping the feminine man on the cheek in a teasing way. Gently, he raises one hand and sets it on the top of Jakotsu's head, mussing up his hair slightly. "If you keep crying, your make-ups gonna disappear!" he jokes, pushing himself up and offering a hand to his friend. He smiles down at his closest friend, mentally promising that he's going to live. "I'll live…and I'll protect you, Jakky…" he whispers to the feminine man. "Come on, I better take Inuyasha out of Renkotsu's hands and let him have a bit of a break. Inuyasha, I mean! Renkotsu is dead serious…haven't seen him like that for a _long _time!"

Jakotsu smiles slightly, wiping his cheeks of the tears. He also manages to streak the faint eye-liner of the past a bit further. "Thank-you, Bankotsu…" he whispers, placing his hand on top of Bankotsu's. He matches Bankotsu's confident grin with one of his own as the leader pulls him up carefully. He notices Sango getting ready to attack out of the corner of his eye. "Let's get back to fighting, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu chirps, removing his hand from Bankotsu's as he turns towards Sango. Doing a quick hand-spring, Jakotsu gets to where he dropped his sword. Carefully grabbing the hilt, he deflects her boomerang in a quick motion of his wrist. "No you don't!"

"Renkotsu!"

Renkotsu doesn't turn, keeping his eyes on both Inuyasha and Miroku. Neither move, not sure what Renkotsu has up his sleeves. "Yes, Nii-sama?" he whispers, feeling the shorter man set a hand on his shoulder. Renkotsu, being the smartest of the Shichinintai, already knows what Bankotsu is going to say. "Inuyasha is yours, Nii-sama…" He quickly jumps out of the way and sends a few shots towards Miroku in a split-second. Restocking the gun with gunpowder, he meets the monk's surprised gaze. When the monk goes to intercept the reloading of his weapon, Renkotsu takes a swig from his gourd and blows fire at him, nearly burning his tongue in his haste. "Get ready, monk…" he warns.

Kagome stays hidden behind the large demon cat, thankful that Banktosu is alive. The utter anguish on Jokotsu's face, and the fear Renkotsu showed, tells her that they care deeply about their leader. He has a good heart, and she won't kill him because of that. No, she won't let him be killed! "Stay alive, Bankotsu…" she whispers, Kirara purring slightly at her decision. "Please…"

_**There we go! Re-done chapter 2 complete!**_


	3. Torn Apart

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

* * *

"_Renkotsu!"_

_Renkotsu doesn't turn, keeping his eyes on both Inuyasha and Miroku. Neither move, not sure what Renkotsu has up his sleeves. "Yes, Nii-sama?" he whispers, feeling the shorter man set a hand on his shoulder. Renkotsu, being the smartest of the Shichinintai, already knows what Bankotsu is going to say. "Inuyasha is yours, Nii-sama…" He quickly jumps out of the way and sends a few shots towards Miroku in a split-second. Restocking the gun with gunpowder, he meets the monk's surprised gaze. When the monk goes to intercept the reloading of his weapon, Renkotsu takes a swig from his gourd and blows fire at him, nearly burning his tongue in his haste. "Get ready, monk…" he warns._

_Kagome stays hidden behind the large demon cat, thankful that Bankotsu is alive. The utter anguish on Jakotsu's face, and the fear Renkotsu showed, tells her that they care deeply about their leader. He has a good heart, and she won't kill him because of that. No, she won't let him be killed! "Stay alive, Bankotsu…" she whispers, Kirara purring slightly at her decision. "Please…"_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Torn Apart

"Come on, Inuyasha! I won't allow you to do that again…" Bankotsu warns, his face grim with bitter distaste. He holds out Banryuu in a threatening way, glaring coldly at the hanyou. His cerulean blue eyes stare into Inuyasha's gold ones, mental communications clearly telling what the braided boy's message is; 'I dare you to try that again'. Raising his free hand to his chest, he clenches it into a tight fist. Anger smolders in his eyes; his teeth breaking through the thin skin of his lower lip in pure rage. He easily meets Inuyasha's determined gaze, meeting it with his own. "If you make Jakotsu cry again, I will kill you. If you make him feel any sort of pain, I will take that power you have and use it to burry you into the ground!" he cries, his normal smirk missing from his face, replaced with a pained scowl. "He's my best friend…and if you hurt him, you will get that pain back ten-fold!" he vows.

Jakotsu pauses in his relentless attacks, staring at his leader in stupor. His eyes brim with tears, but he bites them back. _My crying hurts him just as much as his would pain me…I won't hurt you, Nii-san. Never! _Jakotsu thinks, clenching his teeth and watching Bankotsu with a mesmerized look. _I…I won't allow you to be killed...I promise. _Tearing his eyes from his dearest friend, Jakotsu turns to his opponent. Staring with an emotionless glare at the woman, Jakotsu readies his stance. _I cannot fight your battles…but I can fight those who could easily interfere! _With that, Jakotsu uses all his strength in his opening attack, desperate to help his leader…even if it is covertly.

Bankotsu quickly falls into his fighting stance, both hands on the hilt of Banryuu. Closing his eyes for a split-second, he reaches into the depths of his soul to find every last remnant of his energy. Bringing that force to the surface of his body, he melds it against each limb. In his mind's eye, he glows slightly with the unbridled power that is normally dormant inside his psyche. He opens revitalized blue eyes, scanning his opponent's stance and actions. Inuyasha stands in a ready position; defense obvious in his stature.

Suddenly, the two spring towards each other in lightning quick motions, only the clashing of steel against steel awaring the others of their quick attacks. Both of the men are bringing their skills to their full potentials, trying everything possible to gain the upper-hand. A few drawled insults and sardonic retorts can be heard above the two large swords clashing, neither of them really meaning it, but wanting to have something to say.

"Y-you're n-nothing, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha pants after they sprang apart and put a bit of distance between themselves. He stumbles slightly out of pure exhaustion from overexertion; using his sword to keep his balance. Coughing slightly as he tries to get breath into his emptied lungs, the hanyou falls to his knees. Both hands are held tightly to the bottom of the hilt as Tessaiga shrinks down to its normal form, the tip of the dented and scratched blade dug into the earth to keep it upright. "N-nothing!" he repeats, white bangs falling over his gold eyes.

Bankotsu chuckles weakly, also leaning against his halberd. Making sure to stay up on his knees, though swaying subtly, he glances over to the half-demon. Smirking slightly, his weary blue eyes scan over Inuyasha's kneeling form. "That right?" he breathes out. Digging his foot into the ground, he heaves Banryuu into the air and lets it rest on his shoulder, somehow managing to stay standing in his exhaustion. "That c-coming from the o-one who can't even s-stand up!" he retorts, grinning cockily. Suddenly, his knees give out and he finds himself kneeling on the ground. Banryuu falls just ahead of him; a soft thud the only sound it makes when it hits the ground. "Oh…" Bankotsu blinks, dumbfounded. Shaking his head, he chuckles slightly. "Ok…I guess we both can't even stand up!" he admits, taking back his earlier comment.

"Hah!" Inuyasha barks out, pushing himself to his feet and hurrying over to his open enemy. Stretching his hand out, his claw-like nails ready to cut though the braided-boy's gut, he grins triumphantly.

"BANKOTSU!"

Before anyone can do anything, Jakotsu races in front of his leader, taking the hit right in the chest. A soft gasp escapes his painted lips; his eyes widening with pain. A strangled breath escapes his lungs as he falls into Inuyasha, crimson leaking from his mouth. His hands move to grip Inuyasha's forearm, pulling the half-demon's hand from his chest. "S-strong n-nails, Inuyasha…" he coughs out, looking down at the hole broken through his thin armor. A smile places itself on the ruby-red lips, a thin stream of blood running down his chin. "S-sorry, N-Nii-san…" he whispers, letting himself fall back into the ready arms of his leader.

"J-Jakky…" Bankotsu whimpers, clutching his friend close to his chest. He averts his blue, flooding eyes from the gaping wound on the older man's chest, not able to bear the sight of it. He buries his face into the crook of the feminine man's neck, stifling his cries. His fingers grip Jakotsu's back, his shoulder's shaking from his sobs. He pulls away from the dying man's shoulder, looking at him with a pained expression. "Jakky…n-no…" he chokes out, shaking his head furiously as if it would make everything better.

"S-sorry, N-Nii-san…B-Bankotsu…" Jakotsu says, his voice not even a whisper. He smiles faintly, the pain invisible in his dark blue eyes, almost black. In them instead is a nearly impossible warmth; acceptance. "I…I'm ready to g-go. I...g-got to p-protect you one m-more time, Ban-chan…" he chokes out, keeping his content-looking gaze connected with Bankotsu's pained one. "This whole thing…it was n-never supposed t-to happen, N-Nii-san…b-but I am glad it d-did; it w-was a lot of f-fun, no?" he questions, his voice fainter than before.

"Y-yes…yes it was," Bankotsu chokes out, hugging Jakotsu close to his chest. His heart feels like another piece breaks off; reaching out to the feminine man in a hopelessness that made Bankotsu's eyes sting. "It was a lot of fun, Jakky…" he whispers. He smiles shakily at his best friend, tears slipping down his tan cheeks. The smile is fake, though, and the pain visible in his cerulean-blue eyes.

Jakotsu reaches up with a gentle touch, setting a lithe hand on his leader's shoulder comfortingly. His other hand reaches behind his head. Struggling slightly with lightheadedness, he pulls his hair-clip free. Not caring that his long hair is completely loose, he gently unclenches Bankotsu's hand and sets the hair accessory in his hands. "A memento…" he whispers in explanations, smiling softly at his friend. "N-not of the p-pain…or struggles…but the g-good t-times…" he coughs out, the smile still present on his light red-painted lips. "The f-fun we had…" Jakotsu gently encircles one arm, the one that had previously been on Bankotsu's shoulder, around the broken teenager, offering the last of his strength to comfort him. "I s-saved you…I h-have no regrets, B-Ban-chan…" he informs his friend gently, his hand still holding the braided-teen's hand clasped around the purple clip. "Y-you have to let me g-go…"

"No!" Bankotsu whimpers. The world around him falls completely silent in his perspective, the only sound being his and Jakotsu's ragged breathing; his from fear and sorrow, the feminine man's due to pain…and from fighting Death's strong grip. When one of those sounds fades into nothingness, the dark eyes becoming glossy, Bankotsu breaks down into harsh sobs. The arm that was wrapped weakly around his form fell away, the hand over his becoming limp. The smile still plays over his lips. _NO! _he mentally screams, not able to voice a single sound.

Renkotsu looks at his leader's shuddering form, his gaze softening from its cold indifference, morphing into a pained sorrow. The wall he built around his feelings breaks down and, like a dam-break, all the pained emotions come flooding into his sight. His eyes suddenly blur and his hand around his gun/missile-launcher weakens. The clattering of the empty weapon goes unheard; bumping against his foot gently. He blinks the tears back, standing there not sure of what to do. "Nii-sama…Jakotsu…" he whispers into the air, too faint to be heard. He stands in a solemn stance, neither indifferent nor pained. Inside his head, though, is a different matter.

Bankotsu stares down at the feminine man's still form, not quite believing that he's dead. _How can he die? He has a jewel shard…_he thinks, not understanding what is going on. Looking at his friend's neck, he sees the problem. The shard glows a soft purple, obviously purified at being in such close range to the priestess for this long. _It's her fault…_ Bankotsu shakes the crazy thought out of his head. _No…Naraku mentioned something like this. If the wielder of the shard's power accepts Death's embrace, the shard will be deemed useless; could even purify itself. Jakotsu's content resignation took the powers out of the shard…purifying it. _

Bankotsu shakes his head, his eyes staring into the dark pools. Not a single spark is in the feminine man's eyes; not slyness, not innocence…not anger, not sadness…not the spark of life he had always carried…nor the strong determination. He thinks about one of the old books he had once read; The life of one of the most famous priestess' a century ago. He can't remember the name, but a part easily comes to mind. _'Death embraces the form with a peacefulness; the expression on the young woman's face softening into such a serenity that she seems sleeping instead of dead.' No…death doesn't leave peace…it leaves the body empty from the life it once carried inside…_

Suddenly, the leader reacted to what's around him. He jumps to his feet, armed with Banryuu and in a protective stance. Behind him, just a foot or two away,lies Jakotsu's still form. His expression clearly stated that he'll protect Jakotsu even in death; he won't allow his friend's body to be disturbed. "You BASTARD!" he cries, lunging towards Inuyasha in such a suddenness that none of their audience could move even an inch. Inuyasha, on the other hand, quickly grabs Tessaiga and defends himself from the enraged mercenary's attacks. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Bankotsu swears, his eyes bright with pure rage-determination.

"I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha retorts back hotly, glaring at Bankotsu angrily. He quickly leapt back after getting a hit in, blocked of course, and steadies his stance. Bringing his arms up, alone with Tessaiga, he summons the Wind Scar with all the strength he had left, which isn't much, and swings at the mercenary much like he did earlier. "Die, Bankotsu!" he commands.

Bankotsu's eyes lose their fury, replaced with a sudden shock, instead. He drops his sword in a bitter realization that, just like before, he isn't able to do anything. The teenager falls weakly to his knees, cursing fate. _I am going to die…after all that Jakky gave up to keep me alive, I am going to die. _Tears run down his cheeks.

"Nii-sama…" Renkotsu whispers, once again torn.

_**

* * *

**_

OK! Chapter three is finally done! Wo0t! Those who have read the original would know what happens, but in case other people are reading, I won't say what does.


	4. Alone

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

_**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, but lately I've been getting a horrendous writers' block. It's horrible!**_

* * *

"_You BASTARD!" he cries, lunging towards Inuyasha in such suddenness that none of their audience could move even an inch. Inuyasha, on the other hand, quickly grabs Tessaiga and defends himself from the enraged mercenary's attacks. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Bankotsu swears his eyes bright with pure rage-determination._

"_I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha retorts back hotly, glaring at Bankotsu angrily. He quickly leapt back after getting a hit in, blocked of course, and steadies his stance. Bringing his arms up, alone with Tessaiga, he summons the Wind Scar with all the strength he had left, which isn't much, and swings at the mercenary much like he did earlier. "Die, Bankotsu!" he commands._

_Bankotsu's eyes lose their fury, replaced with a sudden shock, instead. He drops his sword in a bitter realization that, just like before, he isn't able to do anything. The teenager falls weakly to his knees, cursing fate. I am going to die…after all that Jakky gave up to keep me alive, I am going to die. Tears run down his cheeks._

"_Nii-sama…" Renkotsu whispers, once again torn._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

A sudden explosion happening right in-between the two battling enemies shake the shock the others' had currently been in, everyone glancing towards the spot where Renkotsu had once been standing. He is gone, already running towards his leader.

"Nii-sama!" Renkotsu cries, managing to make it to Bankotsu before the wind-scar. Still running, he uses all of his momentum to shove the 17-year-old away from the path of fire. He stand upright, ready to face death right in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Bankotsu…this is going to hurt you, but Jakotsu gave up too much to let you die..." he whispers, a soft smile on his lips. "…sorry for trying to take-over…you are a much-better leader than I'll ev –" Not able to finish his sentence, the wind-scar hits him front on, dissolving his flesh instantly. The jewel shard in his neck falls out away from the bone, quickly followed by the one in his shoulder that Ginkotsu had given him. Not a single emotion but peace fell from his expression.

"RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu screams, on his knees watching his second-in-command's death. Tears sting his eyes and the entire hopelessness in his voice cut through the air sharply, bringing tears to Sango and Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha, though, just smirks.

"Heh! Now you're all alone, Bankotsu! Nobody to incept the wind-scar now!" Inuyasha cruelly taunts, glaring at the kneeling figure. He steps towards the mercenary, Tessaiga activated into its demon form and held tightly in clawed hands, aimed to kill. Another step goes by, only eight feet away from the 17-year-old.

"Jakky…and Renkotsu…you killed them both…" Bankotsu whispers, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Moving to look at his Brothers' killer, he stares deep into the golden orbs that only wish for his death. "And why did you?" he whispers, knowing he won't be receiving an answer. His hands reach out to grip around Banryuu's hilt, and in one sudden motion, the halberd landed right in front of the half-demon, nearly hacking off one of his legs. "Stop!" he shouts, noticing how close Inuyasha is coming to him. "Now is not the time to be killing everyone in sight! Now is the time to mourn…Renkotsu did his damage…" he hollowly, gazing towards Jakotsu's body and Renkotsu's bones.

Kagome shivers at how dead the mercenary sounds, the utter hopelessness dripping from each word. She hugs herself tightly, taking in shuddering breathes. _What did he mean, 'Renkotsu did his damage?' _she ponders, suddenly recalling just who the Fire-master had been fighting against. "Miroku!" she cries, spinning on her heel only to see a sobbing Sango clutching to a soot-covered, bloody monk. "Oh my god! MIROKU!" she cries, hurrying over to the couple's side.

"K-Kagome, I'm t-too scared t-to check…" Sango sobs, staring straight into Kagome's eyes. Tears continually slide down her cheeks. She watches as the futuristic-priestess kneels and presses her fingers to the vein on the monk's neck. "Is…is he…?" The words run, neither wanting to hear the word 'dead'.

A relieved smile crosses Kagome's lips as a sigh of thankfulness slips out. "He's alive!" Working together, the two women manage to get Miroku to swallow the pills as Kagome starts to work on bandaging the monk's wounds.

"Seems like Miroku's fine…" Inuyasha drawls, a cruel grin crossing his lips. He takes a good look at the unarmed, broken mercenary. "But you're not…" he sneers, lifting up Tessaiga to finish Bankotsu off. "Die, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu lifts his head, watching as Inuyasha pulls his sword above his head. Not even blinking, he watches the muscles of the half-demon's arms and shoulders tighten to bring down the sword with all his strength. "I'm sorry, my Brothers. I'm going to die anyway…" he whispers. Lowering his head, he gazes down at the ground bloodied by his own, Renkotsu's and Jakotsu's blood. Tears sting at his eyes. Looking up to the girls, he watches. Inuyasha gives him a moment, digging into every reserve of strength he has to make this hit work. "I'm glad the monk is alive!" he calls out to them, much to Sango's shock. "Losing a friend…a loved one…even a comrade while not able to do a thing kills. Trust me…I know all to well…" he whispers, his eyes fluttering in exhaustion, tears hanging onto his lashes.

"_Remember this. You're stopping Naraku from becoming a full-demon, no?" She nods, determination visible in her eyes. Bankotsu chuckles softly. "Then this will work. Just remember what 'Trasha wants it for. The undead priestess told me his wish. Just…just think it through…you'll understand. Maybe soon, maybe too late. You will understand, though." _

"_W-what are you talking about?" Kagome breathes out, not understanding why he is saying this confusing drabble._

"_Like I said, you'll understand…"_

_We're stopping Naraku from doing what Inuyasha is going to do! That's what he meant! _she realizes, shivering slightly. _Why couldn't I have understood back then? Why didn't I ever see this? Why? _Kagome cries in her head, not knowing what to do.

"N-no…" Kagome chokes out, knowing that Inuyasha's about to behead the mercenary. "No! SIT!" she screams, jumping up and rushing to stand before Bankotsu. Calling sit out a few times, making sure that Inuyasha fainted in his state of exhaustion and pain, she turns to the mercenary kneeling behind her. She gently falls to her knees and calls his name gently.

"K-Kagome…why?" Bankotsu whispers softly, blue eyes partially shut in exhaustion and heart-break.

Kagome smiles at him, wrapping her arms around the crying teenager. "You were the one who told me, Bankotsu. You are Inuyasha's enemy, not mine. And I am not your enemy, Inuyasha is…"she whispers, hugging him tighter. She gently runs her fingers over his back, trying anything to calm his fears and sorrows.

"K-Kagome! H-he's the enemy!" Sango protests, watching the scene in front of her with wide eyes.

Kagome turns her head to look back at her friend, a knowing smile on her lips. "Who is better? A leader who cares about their comrades like family, or a leader who only thinks about himself?" she whispers, keeping her arms snug around the mercenary's small, broken form.

Sango blinks, not quite understanding Kagome's meaning. "The first one, of course…" she says, confused. "Oh! Bankotsu is the former while Inuyasha is the latter!" she cries, her eyes widening in realization. "I see your meaning, Kagome, but what can we do?"

Kagome smiles wryly, still hugging the surprised braided boy. "Well, couldn't we just leave Inuyasha, invite Bankotsu to join us and see how it goes? After all, we're stopping Naraku from doing what Inuyasha is. Seems to me that they are too much alike…'cept Naraku is smarter and sneakier…" Kagome offers, letting Bankotsu rest his head on her shoulder.

"B-but –" Sango starts, cutting herself off as some of Bankotsu's words in this battle flash through her mind.

"_That really takes the cake, Half-Dog!" Bankotsu retorts bitterly, gently running his hand along his braid in an attempt to relieve some of the annoyance eating him inside. When Inuyasha gives him a confused look, Bankotsu bites back a sharp laugh. Releasing his braid and tossing it behind him, he hefts up Banryuu with one hand and glares at Inuyasha. "Can you honestly not see it?" he questions, exasperation noticeable in his voice and his cerulean eyes. Biting back an insult, Bankotsu motions to Kagome. "She's terrified of you. That's not very team-ish, is it?" he questions, smiling slightly when Jakotsu hurries to him and buries his head into the braided boy's chest. Kneeling slightly, as does the older boy, he lets his sword drop to the ground as he gently hugs the feminine man. _

_Bankotsu laughs, tapping the feminine man on the cheek in a teasing way. Gently, he raises one hand and sets it on the top of Jakotsu's head, mussing up his hair slightly. "If you keep crying, your make-up's gonna disappear!" he jokes, pushing himself up and offering a hand to his friend. He smiles down at his closest friend, mentally promising that he's going to live. "I'll live…and I'll protect you, Jakky…" he whispers to the feminine man._

_He easily meets Inuyasha's determined gaze, meeting it with his own. "If you make Jakotsu cry again, I will kill you. If you make him feel any sort of pain, I will take that power you have and use it to burry you into the ground!" he cries, his normal smirk missing from his face, replaced with a pained scowl. "He's my best friend…and if you hurt him, you will get that pain back ten-fold!" he vows._

"_RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu screams, on his knees watching his second-in-command's death. Tears sting his eyes and the entire hopelessness in his voice cut through the air sharply, bringing tears to Sango and Kagome's eyes._

"_I'm glad the monk is alive!" he calls out to them, much to Sango's shock. "Losing a friend…a loved one…even a comrade while not able to do a thing kills. Trust me…I know all to well…" he whispers, his eyes fluttering in exhaustion, tears hanging onto his lashes._

Shaking her head, Sango smiles warmly at her 'enemy'. "Let's see what happens, Kagome. Let's take him with us…" she whispers, tears slipping from her lashes and falling onto her cheeks. _He's so caring, this Bankotsu is. His pain…it cuts me even though I called him 'enemy'. Let's see what happens when I call him 'friend'._

Bankotsu blinks slowly, not quite understanding the situation. A lone tear rolls down his cheek as his eyes slip shut. "Thank-you…" he murmurs, the word fluttering from his lips as he loses consciousness.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok! There! I gotten past my Writers' Block enough to finish this chapter. Sorry if it's crappy, but I tried my best! REVIEW!

_**Solemn, funeral music for Renkotsu…I miss you, Baldie!**_


	5. Waking Up

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

_**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, but lately I've been getting a horrendous writers' block. It's horrible!**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome smiles wryly, still hugging the surprised braided boy. "Well, couldn't we just leave Inuyasha, invite Bankotsu to join us and see how it goes? After all, we're stopping Naraku from doing what Inuyasha is. Seems to me that they are too much alike…'cept Naraku is smarter and sneakier…" Kagome offers, letting Bankotsu rest his head on her shoulder.

"_B-but –" Sango starts, cutting herself off as some of Bankotsu's words in this battle flash through her mind._

"That really takes the cake, Half-Dog!" Bankotsu retorts bitterly, gently running his hand along his braid in an attempt to relieve some of the annoyance eating him inside. When Inuyasha gives him a confused look, Bankotsu bites back a sharp laugh. Releasing his braid and tossing it behind him, he hefts up Banryuu with one hand and glares at Inuyasha. "Can you honestly not see it?" he questions, exasperation noticeable in his voice and his cerulean eyes. Biting back an insult, Bankotsu motions to Kagome. "She's terrified of you. That's not very team-ish, is it?" he questions, smiling slightly when Jakotsu hurries to him and buries his head into the braided boy's chest. Kneeling slightly, as does the older boy, he lets his sword drop to the ground as he gently hugs the feminine man.

Bankotsu laughs, tapping the feminine man on the cheek in a teasing way. Gently, he raises one hand and sets it on the top of Jakotsu's head, mussing up his hair slightly. "If you keep crying, your make-up's gonna disappear!" he jokes, pushing himself up and offering a hand to his friend. He smiles down at his closest friend, mentally promising that he's going to live. "I'll live…and I'll protect you, Jakky…" he whispers to the feminine man.

He easily meets Inuyasha's determined gaze, meeting it with his own. "If you make Jakotsu cry again, I will kill you. If you make him feel any sort of pain, I will take that power you have and use it to burry you into the ground!" he cries, his normal smirk missing from his face, replaced with a pained scowl. "He's my best friend…and if you hurt him, you will get that pain back ten-fold!" he vows.

"RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu screams, on his knees watching his second-in-command's death. Tears sting his eyes and the entire hopelessness in his voice cut through the air sharply, bringing tears to Sango and Kagome's eyes.

"I'm glad the monk is alive!" he calls out to them, much to Sango's shock. "Losing a friend…a loved one…even a comrade while not able to do a thing kills. Trust me…I know all to well…" he whispers, his eyes fluttering in exhaustion, tears hanging onto his lashes.

_Shaking her head, Sango smiles warmly at her 'enemy'. "Let's see what happens, Kagome. Let's take him with us…" she whispers, tears slipping from her lashes and falling onto her cheeks. _He's so caring, this Bankotsu is. His pain…it cuts me even though I called him 'enemy'. Let's see what happens when I call him 'friend'.

_Bankotsu blinks slowly, not quite understanding the situation. A lone tear rolls down his cheek as his eyes slip shut. "Thank-you…" he murmurs, the word fluttering from his lips as he loses consciousness. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Waking Up

Somehow managing to carry the injured monk, the unconscious mercenary and the demon halberd to Kaede's village in only one trip; the two girls, Shippo and Kirara congratulate themselves on a, nearly impossible, job well-done.

Currently, the elderly priestess is checking over Miroku's wounds, her face grim but betraying the relief she feels. Smiling slightly as she wipes the monk's brow with a white cool, damp cloth, Kaede turns to face Sango for a second. "He has some severe burns on his arms, legs and back; also slightly on his chest. He also has a few strange wounds all over…" Turning back to the monk's unconscious form, she purses her lips in contemplation. "Who did this to him, child?"

Sango looks away, catching sight of Kagome gently stroking the small mercenary leader's long, braided hair with her tiny, thin hands. Tears stinging at her eyes, she turns back to the village priestess. "Renkotsu of the Shichinintai…" Sango whispers, tender doe-brown eyes gazing concernedly at her comrade's still form. He…did this…to the monk before jumping into the path of Inuyasha's wind scar to save Bankotsu…" she murmurs, eyes slipping shut as her hands clutch one-another in her lap.

Kaede nods, frowning in thought. "Aye, I see. The monk shall be fine, he will have a few scars, though…he is burned pretty badly. This Renkotsu sure knew what he was doing…" Kaede murmured, handing Sango the cloth. Ye shall look after him, ne, child?" Kaede questions, looking over to the young woman.

"I…yes, I will…" she whispers, smiling brokenly at the woman.

"Good." Walking over towards Kagome and the young Shichinintai leader, she taps Kagome on the shoulder. "I shall look at him now, child…" she offers, moving to stare down at the man's gentle features with curiosity. _What did this mercenary do to help Kagome realize Inuyasha's true nature? _she ponders, staring at the tanned face. _This child…he must be something special if he can do that, ne? _she thinks, a small hidden smile claiming her dry lips.

Kneeling slightly, she gently places her palm on the man's forehead, noting silently that a slight fever is evident. Removing the blue on blue-tinted white armor from the man's form, careful to untie the red sash around the waist of the armor, she gently places them on the floor beside the futon. Gently untying the thin haori-himo string from the blue and white printed haori, she gently removes the top to check for any wounds on his chest and arms, gently lifting him so his head is resting on her shoulder to check for any injuries marring the tanned flesh on his back. None. Rolling up his pants, she notices that his legs carry no cuts, as well. _Strange. He was in a fight with Inuyasha, too…what _is _this child capable of? _Turning towards Kagome, she questions "was he hurt in the battle, child?"

Kagome blinks, thinking back to the day's battle. "I…yes. Inuyasha got him once or twice with Tessaiga and once with his claws…why?" she questions, puzzled.

Kaede turns back to the man, carefully pulling his pant-legs back down and putting the haori back on. Frowning, she reties the white haori-himo. "I never saw any wounds on him…" she admits, keeping the armor where it lay beside the futon. "Strange, ne?" she says, noticing the confused look on the futuristic priestess's face.

"Maybe it's because of the jewel shards…" Kagome murmurs, resting her chin on her palms, he elbows pressed against her knees as she stares down at the mercenary's face. Realizing Kaede doesn't know much about the Shichinintai's second life, she hurriedly thinks on how she can explain. "Um, the Shichinintai…you know who they are…were…err…" Kaede chuckles softly and nods. "Well, recently Naraku brought them back from the grave, granting them a second life with the jewel shards he gave them…in exchange for there servitude…"

Kaede frowns. "Like nee-san…" she murmurs, noticing the similarity in their fates. They both are the walking dead, granted a second life. "Will he betray you?"

Kagome smiles sheepishly, averting her eyes. "I…I don't know. But I hope not. And…he doesn't seem the kind to betray a person's trust, especially if that person just saved his life. He…he is a very respectful, loyal kind of person…or at least, that's how he seems," Kagome admits, brown eyes looking back at the dark skinned mercenary. _I never thought about what would happen if he betrayed us…_

"I see. Ye keep a good watch on him then, child…" Kaede advises, getting to her feet.

"Y-yes, Kaede-san…" Kagome whispers, shocked that Kaede didn't do anything to object having the could-be threat in the village. Smiling sadly, she releases the long, black braid and sets her hands in her lap. _What's going to happen?_

"Ehn…"

The soft sound cuts through Kagome's thoughts as she looks down at the man she is kneeling beside. Feeling a jolt of something unknown to her, Kagome stares into the shockingly blue eyes of the mercenary. "O-oh, y-you're awake, Bankotsu-san…" she blinks, the feel of the honorific strange when used with the name of her former enemy.

"W-what?" he chokes out, throat dry from the battle…and from crying over his comrades' deaths. Memories of the events flash through his sharp mind, his eyes tearing up when he comes to the Brothers' demises. "N-no…" he whimpers, his eyes widening in fear and sorrow. "Why?" he demands, turning his head to stare at the futuristic priestess. "Why did you stop Mutt-face from killing me?"

Kagome blinks, shocked. She hadn't thought that the Shichinintai leader would act like this; he did say thank you, after all. "I…I just couldn't let Inuyasha kill you, Bankotsu-san!" she protests, tears stinging her chocolate orbs.

"I…see…" Bankotsu dead-pans; eyes blanks and his lips in a tight frown. Standing up, stumbling wearily, he grabs his armor and puts it on lazily and sloppily before grabbing Banryuu from the corner of the small hut. Not even turning back to face Sango, Kaede or Kagome (nor the unconscious monk, cat-demon or Shippo), he walks out of the hut without a word.

Kagome stares dumbfounded at the mercenary, not believing him. Quickly realizing that it _did _happen, she hurries out of the hut after him. "Bankotsu-san!" she cries, following him towards the forest. He was walking towards the bone-eater's well. "Bankotsu-san!" She stops when she sees him leaning his left arm against the well, staring at the demon bones in it. Banryuu laid a few feet away.

"Bankotsu-san, I couldn't allow Inuyasha to kill you. I just couldn't!" she cries, standing almost ten feet away from him, breathing heavily from running after him. Her eyes burn with a strong determination.

"He couldn't kill me…" Bankotsu whispers, still staring into the well. His blue eyes aren't visible to the dark-haired priestess. When she doesn't reply, he correctly takes her silence for confusion. "I. Am. Already. Dead…" he murmurs, keeping his back to her. His words are soft, but stressed and cold. Spinning around to glare at her, he makes a fist with one hand to relieve some anger, blood drawn as his fingernails press painfully into his palm. "Don't you get it? I am one of the walking dead; a zombie!" he cries, desperation evident in his voice. "I'M NOT ALIVE!" he shouts, tears streaming from his eyes. "A-and…I…shouldn't b-be…" he chokes out, falling to his knees in sobs. "Why d-did I live w-when Jakky a-and R-Renkotsu d-didn't?"

Kagome hurries over to him, enveloping him in his arms. Gently forcing him to lay his head on her shoulder, she coos softly into his ear, trying to soothe his fears, pains and sorrows. "You don't have to be alone, Bankotsu-san…you can have Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and I…" she informs him, keeping her arms gentle around his small form; he is only just taller than she is (about three inches).

Turning his head away from her, he murmurs a soft apology. Resting his head on his shoulder, he shivers slightly. Keeping his eyes shut, he asks the question he fears the answer to most of all. "What about Mutt?" he whispers, his voice faint.

"We left him. You were right; he was a horrid leader and an even more horrendous companion. Sango and I decided to take you with us; you seem a hell of a lot better than Inuyasha ever was. I was blind, but I'm trying to see now…" Kagome offers, smiling softly at him.

"I…see…" he chokes out, removing himself from her arms and sitting so his back is to her. She barely catches sight of his tear-streaked face. "I…s-see…" he repeats, a falter in his voice. She gently turns him around, wiping the relieved (touched) tears from his cheeks, much to his surprise. "I…thank-you, Kagome-chan…" he says, feeling strange using the honorific. He hasn't done so for a long time. He smiles softly, bowing his head to look awkwardly at his knees. He notices her soft hand enter his line of view, his eyes blinking slightly as he looks up at her. Realizing her intent, he places his armored hand on hers (the one that isn't bloody) and allows her to pull him to his feet.

"Let's head back to Kaede's…" Kagome suggests, keeping his hand in hers as she leads him towards Kaede's hut.

"Kaede?" Bankotsu repeats, thinking back. "Oh! The old lady, right?" he says, bring laughter bubbling from the futuristic priestess's throat.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok! Next chapter up; sorry for the wait. I'm planning on updating tomorrow, but knowing me it'll be next month… (sweat-drop)

_**Please review!**_


	6. Surfacing Memories

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

_**Sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, but lately I've been getting a horrendous writers' block. It's horrible!**_

_

* * *

_

Kagome hurries over to him, enveloping him in his arms. Gently forcing him to lay his head on her shoulder, she coos softly into his ear, trying to soothe his fears, pains and sorrows. "You don't have to be alone, Bankotsu-san…you can have Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and I…" she informs him, keeping her arms gentle around his small form; he is only just taller than she is (about three inches).

_Turning his head away from her, he murmurs a soft apology. Resting his head on his shoulder, he shivers slightly. Keeping his eyes shut, he asks the question he fears the answer to most of all. "What about Mutt?" he whispers, his voice faint. _

"_We left him. You were right; he was a horrid leader and an even more horrendous companion. Sango and I decided to take you with us; you seem a hell of a lot better than Inuyasha ever was. I was blind, but I'm trying to see now…" Kagome offers, smiling softly at him._

"_I…see…" he chokes out, removing himself from her arms and sitting so his back is to her. She barely catches sight of his tear-streaked face. "I…s-see…" he repeats, a falter in his voice. She gently turns him around, wiping the relieved (touched) tears from his cheeks, much to his surprise. "I…thank-you, Kagome-chan…" he says, feeling strange using the honorific. He hasn't done so for a long time. He smiles softly, bowing his head to look awkwardly at his knees. He notices her soft hand enter his line of view, his eyes blinking slightly as he looks up at her. Realizing her intent, he places his armored hand on hers (the one that isn't bloody) and allows her to pull him to his feet. _

"_Let's head back to Kaede's…" Kagome suggests, keeping his hand in hers as she leads him towards Kaede's hut. _

"_Kaede?" Bankotsu repeats, thinking back. "Oh! The old lady, right?" he says, bring laughter bubbling from the futuristic priestess's throat. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Surfacing Memories

Unknown to the two walking back to the elderly priestess's hut, someone stares down at them with fury burning in their eyes. The shadowy person sneers down at the couple, seething silently. Muttering a few words, the figure escapes into the night, jumping down silently from their perch before running through the forest. The words spoken echo through the air, "I won't let you get away with this…not now, not ever!"

* * *

Laughing and smiling a pleasant smile, the dark haired fifteen year old pulls the stubborn, sole survivor of the Shichinintai into the hut with her. Her smile falters slightly as she looks around the hut. As soon as she sees a certain figure, her face breaks into a joyous smile. "Miroku-san, you're ok!" she cries, relieved. Hurrying over, she hugs the monk, though being careful not to irritate his burns.

"I am…" he agrees softy, resting his least burnt arm around her shoulder. Looking over to the silent man by the door, he smiles gently. Carefully removing Kagome's arms from his middle, he slowly gets up and walks over to Bankotsu, setting his hand on the armor-clad shoulder. _He's such a child…_he thinks, amused when the Shichinintai leader jumps from his touch. When the pure blue eyes widen and stare into the older man's violet ones, Miroku takes a step back from how shockingly blue they actually are. _Light blue eyes are usually interpreted as innocent; and I have never seen more innocent-looking eyes in my life. It's hard to believe that this boy is a mercenary…_

"I-I…I'm sorry…for what Renkotsu…h-has done…" Bankotsu whispers, eyes widened in a slight fear, but mostly regret and shame. Bowing his head slightly, his raven-colored bangs falling to shield away the blue orbs, he stares down at the ground. "And I'm sure if he was in my position, h-he'd f-feel the s-same…"

Not able to control it any longer, Miroku chuckles softly much to the confusion of the seventeen year old. "It's alright. I understand what had happened; Sango-san has told me. And I agree with their decision, but for different reasons, as well as the same. I agree that you seem to be a good future companion, but I'd also like to keep an eye on you. Just as I have always kept a watch on Inuyasha…" Miroku says, smiling. Stumbling slightly, he understands he has pushed himself too far for the first night.

"H-here!" Bankotsu starts, gently grabbing Miroku's arm and slinging it over his own shoulder as he supports the monk back to the futon.

_He's surprisingly kinder than you'd believe a mercenary leader would be…_Miroku notes, thanking Bankotsu softly before lying back down on the futon to rest his wounded limbs. "Speaking of Inuyasha, by the way…" the monk starts, continuing from where he left off. "…we should probably keep a look-out for him. He's temper-mental…and may decide to get revenge…"

Kagome's eyes widen and Bankotsu nods slightly, agreeing. _I-I never actually thought about that. Miroku-san's right…Inuyasha-k…Inuyasha… may want revenge…_she thinks, faltering on the honorific for a moment before removing it completely. Clutching her hands tightly in her lap, a soft frown forms on her lips.

Bankotsu glances over to the troubled young priestess, wisely keeping his mouth shut as his gaze softens. _No matter what, I won't allow any more people who have tried to save me die. Not anymore. I…I watched Renkotsu and Jakky die…I won't watch it again. Even this priestess…_ Bankotsu silently swears, turning his blue eyes away and towards his feet.

Miroku watches the Shichinintai leader's actions carefully, still on guard around his former-enemy. Looking over to the demon-slayer, he notices that she feels the same way. Wisely staying still on the futon, the monk gently suggests that they get some sleep; especially Bankotsu and himself, since they are wounded…or have been. _The wounds I saw him take from Tessaiga…they're gone. Is his healing ability akin to the sacred jewel shards that are keeping him alive? _

"Err…yes, Monk-san…" Bankotsu says, knowing that even if Renkotsu wasn't to blame for the burns, the monk has an air about him that requests respect. And from what he's seen, Miroku's aura isn't wrong. The monk deserves respect, and Bankotsu is going to give it to him. Lying down on the futon, removing the armor he had pulled on when he stormed off in a huff, he sighs silently and closes his blue eyes. _What's going to happen? I… _Not able to finish his own thoughts, the Shichinintai leader rolls onto his side (facing the wall now) and lets himself drift into a fretful sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

(Bankotsu's POV)

_I sat on a large rock, Banryuu lying against the gray stone. A bottle of sake lay on its side, emptied already from the Shichinintai, who currently were sitting around me, laughing and talking about the recent battle we had just fought. None of us even seemed the slightest disturbed by the corpses around us. Actually, the only one who paid any attention to them was Kyoukotsu, who was munching on them every once and a while. _

"_Nii-sama?" Renkotsu questioned, drawing my attention. The fire-wielder smiled up at me, contentment from the battle easily seen. He set the sake cup he had held onto the ground beside his gun, before setting them into his lap and looking back towards me. "Will you ever, you know, become lord…or even Shogun…of a castle, Nii-sama?"_

_I laughed cheerfully, the sake loosening my tongue as I set my hands on my knees and grin at the men around me, amused at the curious looks in their eyes. "Nah! I think it would be too tedious, ya know? Too much trouble!" I laughed along with the others, happy to be able to enjoy every last moment with them. They were my family, no doubt about that. None of us could actually harm another…it would be a minor injury or something. None of us could kill any one member; not even Jakky and Mukotsu, no matter how much they fought and bickered. "What about you, Renkotsu? You're smart…you'd make a good lord…" I said, teasing him slightly. _

_Blushing at the compliment and brotherly teasing, Renkotsu waved my words off in a flustered way. Turning his gaze to his knees, Renkotsu's gaze softens. "Not I, Nii-sama!" he protested._

_I smiled at his modest comments. I knew he'd make a good lord…but I also knew that although Renkotsu wouldn't mind taking over the Shichinintai, he wouldn't want to rule over a castle. And even though he wanted the Shichinintai for his own, he wouldn't harm me to get it. No matter how much he plots. "I'd rather kill as many people as humanly possible. That's all I need…"_

_Jakky sighed softly, a feminine touch in his voice, as well as a dreaminess. "What a turn on…" he drawled out, bringing a soft smile to my lips. His eyes shine with left-over pleasure from our kill._

_Suikotsu decided to speak up eventually, normally one always in the conversation. Actually, his silence was weird; normally, he wouldn't pass up the chance to tease Renkotsu without mercy. It's not often that the gun-specialist gave anyone the chance to tease him. "Well, we don't have to worry about that! There are enough people in this world for all of us…" Suikotsu drawls, running a hand through the wild black hair. He grinned before adding more. "And then some!"_

_All of us laughed. This was the life, no matter what happened, everyone in the Shichinintai were ready to do their best to cheer the others up. And that's when it all happened…when we got torn apart for the first time…when we died._

_Before we could even react, the lords of this region banded together to wipe us out. All of their armies had surrounded us. As much as I hate to admit it, we had no chance what-so-ever to win this. Renkotsu was the one to ask the million dollar question._

"_Nii-sama, what do we do?" he cried, a slight tremble in his voice as his blue eyes scan the armies around us; especially the archers._

"_Bankotsu!" Jakky shouted, fear etched deep into his voice. Jakky…Jakky was scared to die, then. The prospect terrified him, and faced head on with it, he must have been scared shitless; pardon my language. _

_That fear was the main fact that brought upon my decision. Uncharacteristically, I scan the armies for the best route. When my eyes catch our only chance out of here, I turn towards the others and shout one word. "Run!" With that, I took off towards the clearest path, knowing they'd follow me without hesitation. _

_Before long, I heard a sickening thud. The sound of impact echoed through my ears, haunting me long after this moment. Renkotsu was the smartest out of us all; he had been the one to gauge the armies' archers before the whole of the soldiers. But even with the knowledge, it didn't stop the weapon-wielder to shout out in shock and pain when Ginkotsu was shot down. Right after, Mukotsu fell. It was only Renkotsu, Suik (Pronunciation: Sook), Jakky, and myself left. _

_The sound of metal through flesh filled my ears, and I turned to see a soldier pull still-alive, but dying, Renkotsu off of his sword. They were catching up on foot! "Hurry, dumb-asses!" Renkotsu shouted, blood slipping freely from his lips as he coughs violently; his body shook sharply, ready to give out on his right away. A soldier kicked him in the back of the head; the only reason for his sudden collapse._

_A faint gasp from my best friend was the only thing that halted my dash. Turning back, I saw Jakotsu fall to the ground, two arrows embedded in his chest. A flash of pain seared through my mind as I stared at my closest friend. "J-Jakky! No! Get up!" I started moving towards him, to help him up, but he stopped me._

_Shock flashed through dark eyes, before morphing into a furious rage. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Jakotsu shouted, trying to push himself up so he can show his fury easier. He collapsed right back down, not having the strength to keep himself up. Fear deep in his eyes, tears slipped down pale cheeks. "G-get away! You have to live - - live for us, B-Bankotsu!" he cried, tears slipping more fluently from his dark eyes, smearing the make-up on the path of the salty tears._

_Turning around nearly killed my soul. It felt like I was betraying him. I run, though, not turning back; I couldn't, I had to live. For Jakky…for Suik…for Renkotsu…for the whole of the Shichinintai! I didn't even pause when an arrow embedded itself into my back, right between my armor. Not even when the second and third found itself there. A fourth arrow seared through the air, stabbing into my shin, effectively slowing me down, though only a bit. I couldn't even feel the pain, though if I could it'd be unbearable, I know._

_Stumbling, I fell to my knees. Pushing myself up, I kept on running. I could feel the fifth and sixth arrows slide through the flesh on my unmarred leg. The numbness I had felt started to fade, pain searing through me, but kept at bay like a flood held back only by a weak dam sure to break. An arrow hit my right shoulder, the one without the armor to shield it. I kept running. _

_An arm grabbed me from behind; I struggled, but it was no use. I was weakened by the six…no, seven arrows. Another had hit me in the leg again, matching with the other two in that very limb. I kicked, punches and even bit my captor; anything to get away. I failed, though. I could see the bodies of my brothers' being piled into wagons. "I promise we will rise from our graves!" I shouted, my pride not able to simply die quiet. "We will rise again to finish you! Mark my words! We will kill you all!" I screamed, feeling the cold metal of a sword press against my neck. "WE WILL RISE AGAIN AND SMITE Y- " _

_I couldn't finish my words; I couldn't even make a sound. My vision went black, my mind blank. They beheaded me; I found that out many years later, when I got my second chance at life. _

* * *

Bankotsu sat up sharply, pain searing through his body even though it was a dream. Without even thinking, his hands reach to touch his neck, expecting to feel even a scar from the wound 11 years ago, but all he felt is unmarred flesh. His eyes flutter slightly as he realizes that it was all a dream; that this time he lived while the others' died.

Kagome has woken up from the fearful gasp that he had accidentally let out when he woke up. She hurries over to his bedside, setting a hand on his right shoulder (soothing the pain from the impression the long-gone arrows had left behind) and staring at him with soft, chocolate brown eyes. "Are you ok, Bankotsu-san?" she questions, worry coursing through her body.

"Err…uh…I'm fine, Kagome-chan…" he whispers, running a hand through his bangs in a tired motion. "Just a bad dream, that's all. Nothin' to worry 'bout, 'kay?" he offers, forcing a weak smile onto his lips as the memory replays in his mind over and over again. "Get some sleep, Kagome-chan…" he suggests, laying back down and shutting his eyes as he hears the soft shuffling of her crawling into that sleeping bag-thing she has.

"good-night, Bankotsu-san…" she whispers, not wanting to wake Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Kirara or Miroku by being too loud.

"'Night…" he replays, listening silently as her breathing evens with sleep. Moving his arms to rest behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling. He can't sleep…he fears that more memories will surface. Instead, he leaves his mind blank as he stares at the ceiling, though his eyes caught nothing. He felt numb…and for that, he is glad.

* * *

So much for the next day, huh? Sorry 'bout that. High-school sucks. So much less time compared to elementary. Well, I'm about to go to bed, so good-night! Please review! (and I'll try to update sooner this time…)


	7. Tragedy Approaches

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

_

* * *

_

Bankotsu sat up sharply, pain searing through his body even though it was a dream. Without even thinking, his hands reach to touch his neck, expecting to feel even a scar from the wound 11 years ago, but all he felt is unmarred flesh. His eyes flutter slightly as he realizes that it was all a dream; that this time he lived while the others' died.

_Kagome has woken up from the fearful gasp that he had accidentally let out when he woke up. She hurries over to his bedside, setting a hand on his right shoulder (soothing the pain from the impression the long-gone arrows had left behind) and staring at him with soft, chocolate brown eyes. "Are you ok, Bankotsu-san?" she questions, worry coursing through her body. _

"_Err…uh…I'm fine, Kagome-chan…" he whispers, running a hand through his bangs in a tired motion. "Just a bad dream, that's all. Nothin' to worry 'bout, 'kay?" he offers, forcing a weak smile onto his lips as the memory replays in his mind over and over again. "Get some sleep, Kagome-chan…" he suggests, laying back down and shutting his eyes as he hears the soft shuffling of her crawling into that sleeping bag-thing she has. _

"_Good-night, Bankotsu-san…" she whispers, not wanting to wake Kaede, Sango, Shippo, Kirara or Miroku by being too loud. _

"'_Night…" he replays, listening silently as her breathing evens with sleep. Moving his arms to rest behind his head, he stares up at the ceiling. He can't sleep…he fears that more memories will surface. Instead, he leaves his mind blank as he stares at the ceiling, though his eyes caught nothing. He felt numb…and for that, he is glad. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

A low, dangerous growl echoes through the castle, cutting through the gloom to give it an even more deathly, ominous aura than it already has. Just as soon as it came, the sound disappeared…just like everything about this castle does. Going further into it, into the heart of the miasma coated castle, you come to a chilled room; gloomier and more ill-omened than any other room in here.

"Is something the matter, Master?" a girl in pure white questions, her voice faint and whispery soft. Gently, pale hands clutch a mirror in front of her chest, a white kimono gently hanging from her small frame. Dark, empty eyes gaze at her furious master, though behind them, hidden from all, is a flash of fear. It's never a good thing when Naraku gets angry.

Naraku spins from the wall he had been facing, his hands sliding from their position against the wall where he had just slammed them into in anger. Dark red eyes hit her face as he sits down onto the ground, trembling with a built-up rage. "Show me Bankotsu, Kanna. Now," he orders, his elbow resting against his leg as his face stays propped up against his hand.

Kanna shivers mentally, the dark aura normally around Naraku blackening into an abyss of evil and rage. "Yes, Master…" she whispers, giving the half-demon a picture of the mercenary looking over at the sleeping Kagome, a strangely soft look in his blue eyes.

"He will pay, and I know exactly how…" Naraku drawls, a sly smile taking control of his thin, pale lips. Gently lying down on the blanket underneath him, he smiles up at the ceiling, plans of revenge and punishment flashing through his mind. "He will pay…severely…" he wispily promises, closing the blood red eyes from his reincarnation's view. "You may leave and check up on Kohaku, Kanna…" he suggests, though the girl knew it to be an order.

"Yes, Master Naraku…" Kanna whispers, taking her leave of the room, leaving the half-demon to his sinister thoughts.

* * *

Glaring as he jumps from tree to tree, Inuyasha slashes at a branch with sharp claws, effectively leaving deep gashes. Jumping to the ground, he kicks the tree with anger, grinning bitterly at the sound it makes. Not even flinching from the searing pain in his foot, he jumps back up to the tree-tops. "Kagome…" he growls out into the air, spitting the word out like it was a curse word. "I'll get even…I swear!" he promises, glaring once more.

The half-dog-demon took off into the darkness, not even sure just where he is headed towards, just wanting to relieve his fury.

* * *

A tornado goes by the village, the villagers' eyes blinking at the direct path the small twister went along. Shaking their heads, they turn to go back to work before they see two wolf-demons rush by.

"Well…today is an unusual day…I wonder what will happen next…" an optimistic elderly lady laughs, shaking her head before going back to her flowers. The calls of the two wolf-demons' falls onto deaf ears.

"Koga-san!" the younger of the two calls out; his voice soft. Running a hand through short black and silver hair, he bites his lip with sharp fangs. Glancing over to his brother, his smile becomes strained.

Hakkaku, about to call out to his leader, suddenly (and randomly) trips over a stone and lands flat on his face. Grumbling something about 'misplaced' rocks, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. "KOGA-SAN!" he shouts, fury hanging from his words. A hand is gently placed into his vision, causing him to blink.

"Come on," Ginta suggests, smiling softly down at his twin brother (Hakkaku is a few seconds or minutes older), still offering his hand out. When the older wolf's hand is safely clasped in his own, he gently eases him up. Before Hakkaku can react, however, Ginta ruffles up the blond mohawk with his free hand. "Come on, Koga's just going to get further and further ahead if we don't _attempt _to catch up…" he sighs, bitter towards his leader for his uncaring attitude about the speed differences between them and him.

"Yeah…"

With that, the two wolf demons rush on, faster than most humans can go, but slower than a demon with two jewel shards in his legs. When they do catch up, they see that Koga has stopped for a drink of water and a light breather.

"You're so slow! Can't you to go _any _faster?" Koga snaps at the two of them as soon as they step into the clearing. Not even pausing to give another thought, Koga fully turns around to look at them, an annoyed look evident in his blue eyes. "Hurry up! I'm not going to wait all day for you lazy bums when I can be talking to Kagome!" he shouts before the tornado appears around him as he dashes away from the clearing.

"Koga-san! Maybe Nee-san (Kagome) wants to be with Inuyasha!" Hakkaku cries as he races after the leader; his hand grabbing Ginta's to help pull him along like an older brother should. A worried look appears on the twins' faces when Koga halts short, a glare directed to them.

Braver than his older brother, Ginta swallows softly and steps in front of Hakkaku to make himself known to his leader. "Y-you're making her hate you even more every time you butt in, Koga-san!" he cries, desperation evident in his voice. Weariness shines from his eyes as he looks up at his leader with a determination that Hakkaku has never in his life seen his younger sibling give; especially to Koga.

"Who asked you two?" Koga snaps, not quite believing that he had the gall to say that. Blue eyes narrow dangerously; his lips curling in a silent snarl. "Anyway, just keep your big traps shut! If you have enough energy for talking, you have enough energy to run, lazy-asses!" Koga sneers.

Ginta bites down on his lip, breaking skin and causing a light copper-tasting blood flow to drip into his mouth. Clenching his fists, he walks right up to Koga, staring at his in the eyes to prove his guts. "Don't yell at us, Koga-san, for your own stupidity!" the youngest of the three shouts, fury gently lining the soft voice. "Don't yell at your comrades! What we're telling you is the truth; I can see it in her eyes every time you pop up; she doesn't like you that way…she never will…" Ginta whispers, forcing a strained smile on his lips.

Ginta expected to be yelled at; he expected Koga to laugh and turn to continue running. What he didn't expect, however, was for Koga to punch him. And that's exactly what happened.

Falling back onto the ground, he could feel himself hugged gently to his brother's chest. The taste of blood is much more defined in his mouth; Ginta knew that his nose is bleeding, if not broken. The taste of his own demon blood almost nauseatingly strong, he coughs softly. His dark eyes are widened at the very thought that his used-to-be kind leader had struck him. "K-Koga-san…" he whispers, his voice soft.

"Koga!" Hakkaku cries, dropping the honorific altogether in his rage. "I can't believe you did that! Ginta is your comrade and he's been behind you every step of the way! He's just telling you because it's something you should know!"

Pushing himself away from his brother, Ginta gently pinches the bridge of his nose to stop the blood flow. "W-we're trying our b-best, Koga-san…but we're just normal demons _without _jewel shards. We can't keep up with you…" he whispers. The poor wolf-demon is a pitiable sight; tears shining in his dark eyes, a red mark on the cheek and start of his nose, with blood dripping down his face. "If you keep this up…we'll have to leave you. We're being worn down…we can't keep living this way, Koga-san…"

Koga blinks, surprised at his friend's words. Never believing Ginta to have courage before, it's hard to start now. After all, he had only seen Ginta run before. He wasn't like Koga who rushed recklessly into any situation and never gave up. But what he doesn't realize is how loyal comrades Ginta and Hakkaku have been to him. "Suit yourself!" he shouts, turning and dashing away from them without even a second glance.

* * *

Kagome walks over to the mercenary, a cheerful spring in her step. A bright smile adorns her lips as she kneels beside him, laughing silently at the 'brain-dead' look on his face. "Hey, Bankotsu-san…how are you feeling?" she chirps, smiling softly at him.

"S-sleepy…" he yawns, rubbing at cerulean eyes with a fist. His posture is horridly slumped and he's sitting cross-legged on the plush green grass. His hair is still braided, but done horribly so strands stick out at parts. His blue and white clothing is ruffled and his armor is sitting beside the man, along with his large sword. He looked exhausted and miserable.

Kagome tenderly sits down in front of him and shoots the 17-year-old a worried look. "Are you alright, Bankotsu-san? I m-mean, you just look so sad!" Kagome suddenly blurts out, staring at the mercenary with a caring that surprised not only the man, but her, as well. Chocolate colored eyes gaze at him with concern, causing him to fidget lightly.

"J-jus' some nightmares kept me up all night…no biggie…" he mumbles, glaring sleepily at her for making him uncomfortable. But mixed with his squirming and weariness, it only made him look adorably cute. He sighs and gives up the attempt when a small smile tugs on the raven haired girl's lips. As she giggles lightly, he fixes her with a curious and amused look. "Are you always so chipper in the morning?" he questions with a raised brow and a slight smirk on his tired face.

Kagome's face erupts into a fiery red blush and her smile fades away into an open-mouthed gape. "Well…I don't really…. know…kinda…?" she manages to get out. But what good does it do? It makes no sense whatsoever. When Bankotsu falls over in laughter, her blush darkens. "Oh, shut it, you!" she snaps weakly, still embarrassed.

A certain injured monk gives the scene an amused glance. A soft smile crosses his lips and his violet eyes soften considerably from their usual aloofness. "Sango-san…I think that Kagome-chan may have a new crush…" he mumbles to the demon slayer sitting beside him.

Sango's eyes widen and the raven haired woman turns to look at the two sitting a ways off. "Please, Monk-sama. Don't be stupid…" she mutters, not believing Miroku for a second. "I highly doubt that Kagome-chan would fall for a _mercenary _she just met!" she retorts. But the more she witnesses those two interact, the more she has to believe the soft words from the perverted man beside her. "Are you sure?" she finally mumbles.

Miroku laughs at the unsure attitude that the woman has towards their new member. Shaking his head, he lays down on the emerald grass with a soft smile on his lips. He's heavily bandaged, but the pain doesn't hurt as much before; he is able to ignore it now. "I'm positive, Sango-san. She likes him as more than a friend…honest."

Despite Miroku's insistence, Sango still feels a growing defiance to his words. She shakes her head roughly and scowls down at the monk. "No, I don't think you're right. Kagome is a healer…and he's a killer. She wouldn't fall for him!"

Her words just cause the monk to chuckle. His violet eyes close in mirth, hiding the beautiful orbs from the world. "Sango-san, think for a second. If Bankotsu-kun is traveling with us, do you really expect him to continue with his mercenary duties?" he says in a pondering tone, smirking up at the now-silent demon slayer. Well, she can't argue his logic, that's for sure.

* * *

The priestess looks over at the half demon she is standing in front of with contempt. Brown eyes gaze at the smirk on his lips. She doesn't trust him, but she knew that when it came to plotting correctly, this man was the master. "Are you sure that she has left Inuyasha and is now travelling with the mercenary leader? I have trouble believing that the love-sick girl would drop him like that…" she finally murmurs.

The raven haired man in front of her wipes some dust off of his violet clothing and allows his smirk to grow. "Kanna," he command, "come show Kikyou what I have seen this morning…" He runs fingers through his tied up, long hair in an attempt to get rid of some of the few knots as the pure white girl steps forward and shows the priestess the image of the group in her mirror. "Is that enough proof for you?" he questions with a smile on his lips.

"That is all I needed to know. I shall take Inuyasha off of your hands, Naraku…" Kikyou whispers, glaring up at her killer. "Take care…I am the one who will kill you, remember." The priestess meets his eyes and leans towards him, kissing his numbly on the cheek in a promise of his death on her hands. "Farewell…"

Naraku watches the woman disappear into the trees surrounding them, that little smirk still on his lips. "Goodbye, Kikyou." Soft, demonic laughter slips past his pale lips as he and Kanna dissolve into the darkness, as well.

* * *

Hakkaku dove out of the way of the large demon's swing. He watches in panic as the ogre's hand nears his little brother's body. "Ginta! Get outta the way!" he cries. Relief floods his tan face when the two-toned wolf demon swiftly leaps away from the extended arm of their opponent. His brows scrunch together in worry, anger and betrayal. As soon as Koga had left them, the twins had sensed this powerful ogre's aura. Koga has a better range then them, so he knew that this demon was around. But he left them, anyway. Most likely…to die.

"Hakkaku!"

Fear etches across the mohawked demon's heart and he looks up just to see the demon's claws rake across his brother's side. He lets out a shaky gasp as the ogre flings Ginta's broken form into a large tree in the clearing. Amber eyes stare in wide shock as his little brother hits the ground roughly. The demon turns his sights on Hakkaku, who barely dodges the rough attack. Instead of watching what the demon is doing, all he can see is Ginta's injured form.

Falling to his knees just out of the ogre's reach, Hakkaku presses his hands to his mouth and vomits at the sight of his only family's blood. "N-no…no! Not h-him… p-please…n-not him! Ookami-sama, d-don't take h-him from m-me!" he whimpers, pleading to the wolf god. He dodges the demon's next swing numbly. "N-no! N-no!"

Landing on the ground before jumping out of the demon's reach, his eyes narrow and lock on the demon's face. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouts, holding his spear in an offense position.

"GINTA!" The heartbreaking cry fills the forest as the two demon's meet head on…

_**

* * *

**_

Ok! There's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I just moved and all, so it was hard to find time. Though that doesn't really explain the MONTHS, does it? Eheh…sorry about that. Well, I'll try to update more often! GOMEN! (bows)

_**Please review,**_

_**- LaZ**_


	8. Brothers' Last Words

**Love Knows No Boundaries**

_**Ok! I know that this is probably pointless, but when I first wrote this story I was just beginning to write. Meaning that it was, in kind words, a piece of crud. Knowing this, I'm going to re-do the story so it has an actual plot, more emotion and, most importantly, more detail. Also, I know I haven't finished this story, either. It's just that the beginning is really starting to bother me. The main plotline will be mostly the same and maybe, just maybe, I'll make some other people live!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Inuyasha. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Because if I did, Ban-chan, Jakky, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Hakudoshi would one) all live longer than they did… (Luckily, Fluffy made it to the end), and two) have much bigger parts and more screen play. Also, Inuyasha would die. **_

_

* * *

_

Hakkaku dove out of the way of the large demon's swing. He watches in panic as the ogre's hand nears his little brother's body. "Ginta! Get outta the way!" he cries. Relief floods his tan face when the two-toned wolf demon swiftly leaps away from the extended arm of their opponent. His brows scrunch together in worry, anger and betrayal. As soon as Koga had left them, the twins had sensed this powerful ogre's aura. Koga has a better range then them, so he knew that this demon was around. But he left them, anyway. Most likely…to die.

_"Hakkaku!"_

_Fear etches across the mohawked demon's heart and he looks up just to see the demon's claws rake across his brother's side. He lets out a shaky gasp as the ogre flings Ginta's broken form into a large tree in the clearing. Amber eyes stare in wide shock as his little brother hits the ground roughly. The demon turns his sights on Hakkaku, who barely dodges the rough attack. Instead of watching what the demon is doing, all he can see is Ginta's injured form._

_Falling to his knees just out of the ogre's reach, Hakkaku presses his hands to his mouth and vomits at the sight of his only family's blood. "N-no…no! Not h-him… p-please…n-not him! Ookami-sama, d-don't take h-him from m-me!" he whimpers, pleading to the wolf god. He dodges the demon's next swing numbly. "N-no! N-no!"_

_Landing on the ground before jumping out of the demon's reach, his eyes narrow and lock on the demon's face. "YOU BASTARD!" he shouts, holding his spear in an offense position. _

_"GINTA!" The heartbreaking cry fills the forest as the two demon's meet head on…_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Help! Oh, Ookami-sama, someone please help!"

The raven haired mercenary lifts his head from his lap, his sleepy eyes wide and alert. He bites his lip in worry and determination. Turning to face the direction of the desperate plea, his brows scrunch slightly. "Who is that? They're in trouble…" he murmurs, glancing over at Kagome. He doesn't know if he should go and help that person or not.

Miroku, who had been standing still since the cry of help with closed eyes, opens his violet orbs wide and looks in the same direction Bankotsu had determined the voice to come from. "It's Hakkaku! Him and Ginta are there alone fighting a powerful demon; Koga's not there! We have to help them!" he shouts, having sensed the weakness in Ginta's normally strong demonic aura. Without a second glance at his other comrades, Miroku grabs Sango's arm lightly before running to help his wolf friends even though his body is still weak with the horrid burns Renkotsu had given him.

Sango nods and commands Kirara to transform. She and Kagome climb up onto the demon cat quickly, Kagome grabbing the small fox demon as she does. Shippo clutches his adoptive 'mother' close in fear for the kind demons that he had come to call friends. "We gotta help them, Kagome-san!" the ginger haired fox mumbles, eyes wide and alert.

"Right, Shippo-chan. They are our friends…" Kagome agrees, hugging him close as Sango instructs Kirara to start moving towards the two demons' clearing. She tightens her grip when Kirara takes to the sky, running on air with her flaming feet.

Bankotsu looks at the worry and fear on his savior's face and turns away. _I want to protect her…but, if I don't protect her friends…she'll turn out just like I am right now…I don't want her to blame herself over her friends' death! _Bankotsu grits his teeth and shakes his head in frustration as he and Miroku run beside the flying feline demon. Finally, he glances up at the priestess and calls out, "Kagome-san!" He patiently waits for her to look at him before continuing. "I can go on ahead; I'm quicker than this! And those two need some help, I think!" When the priestess nods, Bankotsu runs ahead of them.

When Bankotsu makes it to the clearing, his cerulean eyes widen in shock. A small mohawked man is fending off a large ogre all by himself. A two-toned haired man is lying on his side clutching a reddened arm to his torn side, with a pained grimace on his tanned face. The expression of pure determination on the older demon's face clashed with the panic and fear on the other's. Bankotsu, with his fighter's spirit and respect, had to admit that Hakkaku's determination is admirable.

Bankotsu knows that he can't just watch these two demons get killed, though. He came to protect them, not witness the true tragedy their deaths would have on the priestess. He raises his halberd and smiles bitterly. "Oi, Wolf-Demon! Get outta the way!" Without even a second's hesitation, Hakkaku complies and watches with wide eyes as Bankotsu summons the pinkish-purple hued energy before gaping in shock when the ogre is blasted away in only one swing of the Banryuu.

"Hakkaku-kun! Ginta-kun!"

Kagome came not one second too soon with a quick explanation. Now the small group has too come to the truth of the situation. Miroku kneels over Ginta, eyebrows scrunched together in concern and hopelessness. Violet eyes cloud in frustration and sorrow, but he still puts all his energy into the attempt to heal his friend with whatever healing he knows. He doesn't allow Kagome to try; he knows the truth.

"Monk-san…p-please, s-s-stop. Y-you're in n-no c-ond-dition to be t-tryin' to s-stop the inevit-table. S-save y-your st-strength…" Ginta whispers, using his good hand to place over Miroku's tenderly. A gentle, but weak, smile claims his lips. "D-don't try to p-pass one o-over on D-Death, monk-san…He d-d-doesn't apprec-ciate it all th-that much…" A thin line of blood trails down the young wolf demon's chin.

The truth is, Ginta is dying. Nothing can be done to stop it; not even Kikyou would be able to save him now. The ogre's claws cut deep into Ginta's torso; too deep. The only reason he is still alive is the face that he is a full demon, one that can take human form, no less.

Miroku grimaces and turns away with a pained look on his face. Sango kneels beside him and places her hand on his shoulder, knowing it is cruel when someone is dying in front of you and you can't do anything to save them.

"N-no!" Hakkaku buries his face into his brother's chest, sobbing softly. His entire body trembles in fear of losing his closest friend and only companion. He has lost so many people already thanks to Naraku and Kagura, he doesn't need to lose Ginta, as well. He can't lose Ginta! "N-no! This can't be happening!" he cries, anguish clear in the heartbreaking voice. "Ookami-sama, don't take him away! Let him stay! I need him! I can't live without my brother!" he pleads, sobbing.

Out of the humans and human-like demons, only Miroku and Bankotsu's eyes stay dry. Sango is clutching Miroku around the middle, crying softly into his shoulder. It brings up the memories and pain of losing Kohaku all over again; she knows what Hakkaku is going through, she went through it herself. Kagome is hugging the wet-faced Shippo close with tears running down her own face just by the heartbreak in her friend's pleas. Only Miroku's steel façade keep him from crying with them. Bankotsu is sitting a bit of a distance off, not knowing what he can do. He's felt this pain recently for the second time, he knows that nothing anyone can do can make it better.

Ginta's face is soaked with tears. He can't stand to see his brother in this much pain and anguish. A sad, gentle smile plays on his lips and he raises a shaky hand to clutch his brother's wearily. "D-don't cry, H-Hakkaku-nii. It hurts…" he murmurs in a whisper-soft voice. He turns his head to look at the seemingly outsider of the group. "B-Bankotsu-s-san?" he whispers, eyes foggy in pain. The dark, flooding eyes catch the cerulean eyes and hold them weakly. "Take c-care of Kagome-nee for m-me; I l-love h-her like m-my own sist-ter. I couldn't b-bear it if she w-was hurt. And thank-you…you saved Hakkaku-nii…" he coughs, red staining still smiling lips. Even in his broken state, the quick-witted demon could see why Kagome and the mercenary are allies.

He is saving his breath for the words that mean more to him than his life. "H-Hakkaku-nii…I'm sorry. N-not even Ookami-sama c-can save m-me anymore…I-I have t-to leave…you k-know that, Nii…" he mumbles, his hand tightening around Hakkaku's. "D-don't bl-blame yourself, Nii…everyone h-has to g-go sometime. M-my time is up, even th-though it is short. I'm sorry…" One last smile tugs at Ginta's lips. "Goodbye, Nii…" His hand loses its grip on Hakkaku's and the onyx eyes flutter shut.

Hakkaku stares in shock, his mouth gaping. His brother is dead…he's all alone. "N-no…" he chokes out, shuddering. Reality slaps him in the face and the situation hits him hard. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! It's not! GINTA!" he cries, hugging his brother's empty form close as tears slip down his cheeks. "This is Koga's fault! He left us here to die! DAMN YOU, KOGA! DAMN YOU!" The unspoken vow sears the air, and Hakkaku cries bitterly. "G-Ginta…why? W-why did y-you leave m-me?"

Kagome hugs him tightly, leaving Shippo with Sango and Miroku. "Hakkaku-kun, Ginta-kun wouldn't w-want you to be s-sad…he wants y-you to be h-happy…a-and l-live…" she coos, still crying herself.

Hakkaku knows she is right; Ginta was never the one who would let anything cloud his optimism. He lived for today, not the past…and not the future. He knows she is right, but he just can't help it! Ginta is dead…and its all Koga's fault…

_**

* * *

**_

Thought that since I didn't update in HOW long, I'd give you two chapters. And I am so sorry for this one being so sad. It has ME tearing up. Well, that could also be the fact that its midnight right now. Ah, well. Anyway, review!

****

_____**LaZ**_


End file.
